Ola de calor
by Melissia
Summary: Hace demasiado calor en Grecia como para poder dormir por la noche. Ni siquiera Saga y Kanon son capaces de pegar ojo. Fic dedicado a Victoria-Nike, con motivo de su cumpleaños.


_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Este oneshot va dedicado a Vic, en el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu amistad y te deseo todo lo mejor por tu día, muchas felicidades! Espero que sea de tu agrado esta historia.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro**  
**Todos los personaje aparecidos pertenecen a Kurumada**  
**_

* * *

 **Ola de calor**

La ola de calor arrasaba Grecia con especial virulencia. Más de 38 grados a la sombra encendió las alarmas en el gobierno griego que decretó medidas extraordinarias para evitar muertes por golpe de calor.

Y los habitantes del Santuario tenían las mismas órdenes que los civiles, por lo que el Patriarca había ordenado suspender los entrenamientos en las horas centrales del día y pidió que todo el mundo estuviera bien hidratado.

Por la noche la situación no remitía.

Prácticamente era imposible pegar ojo debido a las altas temperaturas.

En el templo de Géminis, los gemelos trataban de conciliar el sueño en vano. Habían probado hasta dormir completamente desnudos, pero el sofocante calor seguía implacable. Ni siquiera abriendo las ventanas entraba fresco, sino más aire cálido.

—Apártate de mi— gruñó Saga, empujando a su hermano—. ¡Me das calor!

Kanon bufó y se revolvió en la cama que compartían, que a pesar de ser grande, no parecía suficiente para los gemelos.  
—Eso no es lo que dices cuando tienes aquí metidas varias mujeres— espetó el menor, retirando las sábanas hacia atrás—. Deja de dar por culo, que quiero dormir.

— ¡Es que menudo día decidiste tirar tu colchón viejo!— protestó el mayor, incorporándose de la cama y anudando su largo cabello azul—. Podrías haber esperado a que pasara la ola de calor… ¿por qué no te vas a dormir al sofá?

— ¿Tal vez porque no fue mi culpa que ahora no tenga cama?— gruñó Kanon—. ¡No fui yo el que decidió tirar el colchón viejo sin haber recibido el nuevo!

— ¡Y yo no sabía que no iban a traerlo hasta el lunes!— gruñó a su vez Saga, acomodando la parte de su almohada.

El gemelo menor bufó hastiado.  
— ¡Para de darle golpes a la almohada!

Saga rechinó los dientes y se levantó de la cama, abanicándose con la mano el cuello y la nuca.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y trató de refrescarse con agua fría, pero al regresar, divisó a su hermano ocupando toda la cama.

Molesto, decidió irse al salón.

Dio varias vueltas en el sofá, pero no pudo encontrar la postura adecuada.  
—Tengo que comprar un sofá cama o uno más largo— murmuró, sabiendo que si dormía ahí, al día siguiente iba a tener todo el cuerpo molido, especialmente las cervicales.

Simplemente no pudo pegar ojo, a pesar de que se notaba cansado. La piel se le pegaba al sofá de cuero y le resultaba bastante desagradable.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

Uno de sus compañero sí tenía un sofá cama y además…

Frotándose los ojos de puro cansancio, salió fuera de su templo y comenzó a ascender las escaleras, cruzando primero Cáncer, después Leo, seguidamente Virgo donde Shaka le recriminó por pasear desnudo a esas horas por el Santuario, pero fue reprochado con un "me muero de calor" y prosiguió su ascenso hasta Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio y al fin, su destino: Acuario.

Saga esbozó una sonrisa y se pegó a la puerta del undécimo templo.

Todo el aura de aquel lugar destilaba frescor.  
—Como adoro que exista el caballero de Acuario y que maneje el hielo— murmuró Saga, feliz de encontrar alivio al atorrante calor nocturno.

Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y ésta cedió para su sorpresa.  
—Estupendo…— volvió a murmurar Saga, que al abrir sintió una fuerte oleada de frío que le produjo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, erizando el poco vello que tenía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta el salón del templo de Acuario, abrió el sofá cama y sin pensarlo, se desplomó sobre el colchón endeble, quedándose dormido al instante.

En el templo de Géminis, Kanon seguía dando vueltas sin parar.

Palpó la zona de su hermano pero no estaba. Entreabrió los ojos y le llamó.

— ¿Dónde ha ido?— se preguntó, incorporándose de la cama.

Al salir del cuarto, no le localizó en el sofá, ni por el resto del templo que compartían.

Decidió entonces salir en su búsqueda.

Atravesó Cáncer, sin hallar rastro del cosmos de su hermano, así como Leo. Al llegar a Virgo, recibió la reprimenda pertinente de Shaka, de nuevo por ir desnudo igual que su hermano.

— ¿Ha pasado por aquí entonces?— preguntó el gemelo.

—Sí, hace más de media hora por lo menos, pero no sé dónde ha ido— contestó el indio—. ¡Y haz el favor de taparte, que no es un Santuario nudista!

Pero Kanon pasó de las advertencias de Shaka, prosiguiendo su camino.

Al internarse en Libra, pensó que estaría ahí, pero tampoco. Ni tan siquiera estaba Dohko, igual que tampoco Milo estaba en el templo de Escorpio.

Aioros sí estaba en Sagitario al igual que Shura en Capricornio, pero ni rastro de Saga.

Fue al llegar frente al templo de Acuario cuando sí percibió la presencia de su hermano.  
—Lo tenía que haber supuesto— resopló, cuando sintió el fresco proveniente de ese templo, y sonrió aliviado—. Qué frío tan agradable…

Kanon buscó el pomo de la puerta. Abrió sin miramientos, sabiendo que Camus nunca cerraba su templo por las noches por si a Hyoga le daba por regresar.

Caminó entre la oscuridad del templo, sólo rasgada por la tenue luz del exterior, que iluminó el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en la cama plegable.

Escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la garganta de Saga y rápidamente se acopló junto a él. Kanon cerró los ojos y quedó dormido al minuto.

Por la mañana, de la zona más privada del templo de Acuario salieron Camus y Milo, charlando animadamente.

Los dos cesaron su conversación cuando vieron unas piernas desnudas asomando en el colchón plegable del sofá.

— ¿Es Hyoga?— preguntó el caballero de Escorpio, extrañado—. ¿No me dijiste que hasta dentro de tres días no regresaba?

Camus se acercó de puntillas para ver quién había venido. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y esbozó una sonrisa, indicando al griego que se acercara despacio.

—Se ve que anoche hacía demasiado calor incluso para ellos— susurró el francés, señalando a los dos gemelos, que dormían abrazados.

Milo se asomó y aguantó las ganas de reírse.  
—Luego dirán que no se soportan…

Ni Saga ni Kanon les escucharon. Siguieron durmiendo felices, los dos desnudos y abrazados, seguramente igual que cuando estaban en el vientre de su madre.


End file.
